World On A String
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'The future of the Hale name is in your hands, you are the woman Derek trusts to have a family with, you'll be the mother of his children,' Talia bit her lip. 'Are you asking us to get a move on' Allison said. 'No, not at all, I'm just laughing at the irony of Gerard Argent providing a beautiful young woman to carry on the line of the family he hates,' Talia said.


Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era

Alternate Universe - Gangsters

Alternate Universe - 1930s

Period-Typical Racism

Violence

mention of rape

Arranged Marriage

See end for more notes.

* * *

It was one of those buildings that if you didn't know it were there, you never would, and you would just pass on by it and forget it had even existed. Tall, plain, old and grimy the red brick kept a matrix of secrets hidden from the outside world. Even on the inside it was nondescript, no paintings decorated the walls, lights dimmed low and the furniture looked as old as the clay that had been turned into the brick of the bare walls, but if you knew the right people, spoke the right words then it was the place to be.

The town car that stopped outside, for example, they knew the right people, spoke the right words. They were going out tonight, not for a good time but to do some business, to maintain appearances, to show the city that they were a formidable force to be reckoned with. The city didn't know this yet, but it would.

Derek slipped an arm around his wife's back as they stepped from the car, pausing until she fixed her coat. They walked confidently into Leo's restaurant, both nodding to the waiter carrying a plate of food to a man in the corner wearing a suit. He was no patron; he was a bodyguard, a man who, if the wrong people came in, he just asked them to leave. Derek ignored him and led Allison through the back and down a narrow hallway. It was Allison who rapped the wooden door then followed the staircase down to the smoky basement.

'Evening,' Tony said setting two glasses down. Derek tipped his hat and tossed a few bills on the counter as Tony poured from a clear bottle. Gin probably, Allison didn't ask, she trusted Tony.

'How's business tonight?' Allison took a sip of her gin. It was sharp, left a bitter aftertaste, but it did the job.

'Quiet for a Tuesday Mrs Hale,' Tony said. 'Your father is around somewhere,' he added looking across the dim room. In the corner Joe, the owner, was playing piano, a cigarette hanging between his lips as his wife Rosie sang quietly, some old Irish folk song that sent chills through Allison's bones.

'I expect he is,' Derek said pushing his trilby back on his head. Allison laughed quietly at her husband and reached up to fix it for him. Derek grinned at her and placed his hand on her back guiding her to a table in the corner close to the music where Allison knew Derek favoured the view.

Allison spotted her father almost immediately. He was sitting across the room holding court with a few of his buddies. Chris Argent ignored their presence as Derek boxed her in, a possessive hand sliding around her ribs. Allison didn't try to get his attention, he barely looked her way these days and her mother had all but disowned her. It stung, but Allison prided herself on the fact that she was strong, and she had memories of them both and a kind man at her side.

'Stop thinking,' Derek said leaning close to her ear, 'you're hurting my head.'

Allison shot him an apologetic smile and lifted her glass. As she got used to the taste it stung her throat less and less, but it was still bitter. It wasn't long before they were joined by a serving girl, her hair rolled into a bun. 'Mrs Hale,' she said leaning across the table, reaching into her blouse to pull out a roll of cash.

'Hello Kitty, how is little Bobby keeping this weather?' Allison asked. Kitty beamed at her.

'He's great, just started walking last week miss,' Kitty said. Allison nodded as Kitty talked on and counted the cash quickly, separating a few bills. She handed Kitty some cash and gave the rest to Derek who slipped it into his inside pocket.

'No you don't have to,' Kitty said pushing Allison's hand away.

'I shall scold you if you don't!' Allison said with a smile. 'And take the rest of the night off, it's quiet.'

'Do you really mean that?' Kitty asked. Allison nodded and smiled as the girl bounced to her feet, and rushed out before anyone could stop her. Kitty didn't work for Joe, but she was based here, wiping down tables and collecting Allison's money by visitors to the establishment, both upstairs and down.

'You're too kind,' Derek said, dipping his head to her. Allison looked around at him. Derek's eyes never left the door; he was always on the lookout for trouble.

'She's a loyal girl, keeping that loyalty is valuable, besides her mother takes care of her son, it'll be nice for her to see we're not villains,' Allison said patting his leg.

'She's got a kid and the fathers in jail, you're soft hearted sweetheart,' Derek murmured, his lips barely moving. Someone stood in the corner where her father sat, their chair scraping on the floor. Allison looked that way and for a brief second she met her father's eyes. One corner of his mouth lifted and his eyes crinkled and then the moment was away as a name shuddered through the place.

'Who put him there,' Allison returned darkly as she waited for the knock on the door. She pressed her fingers into Derek's arm as the room quietened and a moment later Gerard, her grandfather, walked in.

'Good evening,' he said to the room at large looking nobody's way, expecting respect and awe without doing anything to deserve it Derek stiffened, and Allison with him.

It was a Sunday afternoon when Gerard had informed Allison she was to marry Derek Hale, son of one of the most ruthless women in the city. Gerard had been hard pushed to hide his delight as he rocked on his heels at her obvious distress at the prospect of marrying a notoriously dangerous and violent man. Allison soon learned that Gerard hoped they had an unhappy and tedious union but it had been anything but. Allison had been shocked when she realised she treasured Derek as a friend shortly after their wedding, and being Derek's wife had given her more freedom than she ever had as an Argent, even with an indulgent father.

Derek grew up in a home dominated by women, Talia Hale had caused tremendous scandal by stealing the wife of one of the most famous FBI lawmen from under his nose, and she wasn't afraid to be seen on the town with her lover either. Melissa was a good woman, a doctor, educated and clever with one son who she wanted to grow up with integrity, and of course there were Derek's formidable sisters, Laura who spat in everybody's eye when she married a black man, and Cora who was famously involved with the son of one of the most lethal men in the city, known only as The Sheriff.

When they married Derek had fallen into Allison's step, letting her learn the reins of the business, backing her up, happily following and offering advice when he could. She respected him more and more every day, and as her love for Derek grew so too did her hatred of her grandfather.

Allison squeezed Derek's thigh under the table and lifted her glass to her grandfather. 'Still married?' He called over as he removed his gloves.

'We're barely apart,' Allison told him with a fake smile. Gerard made a noise in his throat and walked to where Chris sat. Isaac darted from a dark corner to join Allison and Derek, pushing his flat cap back in greeting. Isaac was loyal to Derek and his family, rescued as a boy by Talia from an abusive father. He and Allison had shared a brief romance before Gerard interfered.

'I heard talking boss,' Isaac said to Derek as he folded his long body into the seat opposite.

'I'm listening,' Derek said keeping an eye on Gerard.

'Some cops are waiting out on the highway for your wagon,' Isaac said, his eyes darting from Derek to Gerard and over to Chris before they landed on Allison, lingering on her face.

'Who told you this?' Derek's attention turned to Isaac immediately.

'Jackson heard it, heard someone tipped them off,' Isaac said accepting the glass Tony set down with a nod. Derek handed Tony the cash for it.

'What's being done?' Allison asked.

'Well there will be a van full of potatoes coming down the highway in about an hour, so your delivery is going to be a touch late,' Isaac said looking at Allison apologetically.

'Was this your idea?' Allison asked as Derek shifted forward to rest his elbows on the table.

'Yes ma'am,' Isaac chewed his bottom lip.

'It's better late than never. Do you know who tipped them off?' Allison asked as she circled the rim of the glass thoughtfully.

'I ain't naming names but,' Isaac looked to where Gerard sat with a table full of suited men. One of them was a police inspector, respected by the city.

Derek tensed again and Allison squeezed his hand. 'My brother in law is driving that van,' Derek said. Allison frowned. Boyd was able to hold his own, and he was well respected in the Hale family and their wider circle, but his race got him terribly bullied and the lawmen in town were liable to arrest him on a whim for their own amusement.

'He's not your brother in law yet, is he? I didn't know Cora got hitched,' Isaac said with a twitch of his lips.

Allison almost laughed out loud, if anyone could handle the cops it was Stiles with his sarcastic and sometimes confusing wit. 'I almost feel sorry for them then,' Derek said, sliding from the booth.

'Well it was him or me, Cora reckoned it was his turn,' Isaac said as Allison stood too. He tipped his hat to them both then disappeared from the room. Derek's hand lingered over Allison's back as he guided her from the speakeasy and up through the restaurant. Isaac was nowhere in sight, he would have his own routes in and out of the building. Their car was waiting, and Derek held the door open as Allison slipped inside.

'We need to visit Talia,' Derek said patting his left pocket where he kept his gloves. 'Scott's organised a fight out back and I think I'm on the bill,' Derek said. 'I believe Laura's time is getting close too,' he muttered.

'Oh good I haven't spoken with your mother in a while,' Allison pressed herself under Derek's arm.

'And I wanted to leave before Gerard got his bad news,' Derek unbuttoned his overcoat and let Allison slide her cold hands into the natural heat created by his body.

It was a long drive, perhaps thirty minutes, and Allison relaxed back, pressing her body close to her husbands. She gazed out at the gas street lamps, then the dark shadows of the trees as they got further from the city. The car slowed and idled as someone spoke in the window to the driver, and then they were pulling up by the house. Scott, Derek's step brother and Boyd were waiting on the front porch. They greeted Allison as she passed, and she kissed Derek for luck and then the three of them disappeared, voices hushed and business like.

Allison found her mother in law sitting in her study, a glass in her hand. 'Good evening my darling,' Talia said as Allison took a seat across from her.

'Talia,' Allison greeted. Talia stood and poured her a drink, setting it by her hand and squeezing her shoulder. Allison took a sip, Scotch, much better than the stuff that would be served in a speakeasy.

'My lady is upstairs with Laura, she thinks the baby will come soon,' Talia tapped the glass, 'but my daughter will name her child for the baby's father, for Boyd.'

'It's the way things are done when you're married to the father of your baby,' Allison lit a cigarette. Talia was tipsy, upset about something. Allison respected her immensely and was keen to get to the root of her distress.

'You know Allison I love my daughters and Scott, I truly do, but Derek's my only boy, and despite the odds he's fallen for you, he adores you, and you him. I hated my father. I'm more prideful of the Hale name than I ever was of Vance, and I promised my late husband the name wouldn't die, more than that I promised him I would find the strongest daughter in law I could. I didn't find her, but I was given her through a silky treaty my brother in law forced me into, and now Peter is in the ground with your aunt and we have you.' Talia stopped suddenly. Her fingers tightened on her glass, then relaxed.

'Go on,' Allison probed.

'The future of the Hale name is in your hands, you are the woman Derek trusts to have a family with, you'll be the mother of his children,' Talia bit her lip.

'Are you asking us to get a move on?' Allison wondered.

'No, not at all, I'm just laughing at the irony of Gerard Argent providing a beautiful young woman to carry on the line of the family he hates,' Talia smiled. 'Having children will be your choice; I'm just letting you know that the future of the Hale line is resting solely in your lap. I've told my girls, and I'm telling you, women have the power, not men. A mother can influence a child in infancy, a lover can manipulate her man, and a sister can pout until she gets what she desires from a brother. You lead the next generation of my family, and I wholly trust that you can do it well,' Talia said.

'What about Laura and Cora?' Allison said.

'My girls will build their own strong lines, there's nothing as strong as a family who stick together even when their names differ, you mark my words Allison, and the Hales are a strong family. That's your grandfather's weakness you know, his desire to keep the name Argent for himself. He trusts sons to carry his name but he won't allow daughters to marry other families for support. He's leaving himself open and vulnerable, and when he's an old man he will have no protection. Money can't buy loyalty Allison,' Talia said with a sad smile.

Allison smiled with her. Their conversation changed to business and profit, a new supplier and a means of importing liquor to Beacon Hills. They talked strategy until Derek walked into the study, his face dark.

'Will we stay here tonight or go back into town?' Allison said standing to greet him. She cupped his cheek gently, searching his face, tracing her thumb over a split on his lip.

Derek acknowledged her with a gentle smile, but he turned to Talia. 'How is Laura?'

'Melissa thinks it will be several days yet, but she's in discomfort,' Talia said unable to keep the worry from her voice.

'Then we'll go back into town for now, we can visit tomorrow evening,' Derek said. Talia nodded. They said their goodbyes and left the house, Derek was stiff and awkward from whatever fight he'd taken part in.

'Did you win?' Allison asked as the car started.

'Yes, but punters are starting to believe that the family intimidates my opponents,' Derek said. 'Scott has noticed a significant dip in the cash flow this fight,' Derek eased himself lower in the seat.

'So we find a new venue and prove them wrong,' Allison said. 'I hate missing your fights,' Allison watched Derek unclench his hand and squeeze her knee.

The drive home was quiet. Derek barely spoke as they rode the elevator to their floor once inside their building and held the door open for her to their top floor apartment. When Allison closed it Derek was on her, pinning her to the wall. 'I need you,' he said, low and rough.

'Derek,' Allison caught his lips, kissing him soundly, letting him dominate her, 'you don't have to ask, you have me,' Allison said licking the blood from his reopened cut that had caught on her own lips.

'Tell me, tell me you want it,' Derek pleaded. 'Tell me you want me!'

'I want you, I need you, please Derek, please fuck me,' she begged. Derek pushed her coat off and kissed her neck. 'Let's not leave here until I'm pregnant,' Allison said. Talia's talk of children and Laura's situation were making her broody.

'Fuck!' Derek lifted her and carried her to their bedroom. 'I didn't think you wanted- not with me,' he said as he walked. 'Isaac-' Allison pressed two fingers over Derek's lips.

'Isaac was over a long time ago, I stopped seeing him when I knew I was marrying you, it wasn't fair to keep you both strung along,' Allison said. Her fingers were still over Derek's mouth when she stopped his talking. She smiled when he pursed his lips to kiss her fingers then curled his tongue around her digits and sucked them into his mouth. Allison gasped and licked her lips, leaning close to kiss his neck.

Derek set Allison onto her feet and helped to remove the dress she wore with waning patience. As soon as it was tossed out of their way he gripped her waist, bunching her slip up and over her hips, but he didn't remove it, not yet. His fingers caught her suspender straps that held her stockings up like he was making a decision.

Allison had wed Derek a little over ten months ago. Their first few times in bed were awkward as they tried to get to know each other. Allison was a virgin, despite almost giving Isaac the night before her wedding, and Derek was worried about appearing as the monster and murder her family had described. The first time he touched her, just his hand on her shoulder in their bedroom the night of the wedding Allison had shied away, but she registered the hurt in his eyes. They spent their wedding night talking about their future, how their relationship was to work, and in dawns early light Derek had rolled onto his back and let Allison take her time learning his body.

Derek had been with women before, had admitted to it when Allison asked, there was a girl who he got in trouble, Paige, he almost married her but she and the child died on the birthing bed. After Derek had went a little wild before he burned himself out and turned his attentions to his new brother, spending time with him as a mentor and friend. He asked for nothing from Allison on her wedding night and she realised he was as shy as she was about this but he was forcing himself to be a gentleman to act as a guide. 'It's been years,' Derek had whispered as Allison had touched his half hard cock with shy fingers.

'Leave them on, you know you want to,' Allison teased as Derek's stubble brushed her shoulder bringing her from her memories. Derek caught her lips in a kiss and his hips jerked forward at her lack of underwear. It wasn't hard to learn what Derek liked, what turned him on. He dropped his fingers between her legs and ran the tips through her slick cunt, groaning at the feeling of her as he bit her throat.

'Allison, so wet,' Derek muttered. Allison gasped when his thumb found her clit, and she rode forward on his hand.

'Always, Derek, love, please don't tease me,' Allison begged. She pushed away from him and eased herself back on the bed, keeping her legs spread wide. Derek pushed his shirt off and shrugged out of his suspenders, opening his pants and stepping forward. Allison reached for his cock and pulled him closer, Derek followed quickly until his knees touched the edge of the bed. Allison leaned up and ever so gently sucked the tip of his prick into her mouth, letting her cheeks hollow out and swirling her tongue around the head before she let go with a wet pop.

Derek swore and hovered over her as she fell back onto the bed with a laugh, her giggling stopped when he raised her hips and buried his face between her legs. Allison was already wet but she let Derek taste her, her thighs clenched around his head until it felt too good, his tongue assaulting her hard clit. Allison didn't want to come, not yet, she wanted Derek on top of her crushing her into the mattress, trapping her, forcing her to relax into his body.

'Hey,' Allison warned fisting a handful of his hair. Derek looked up at her with wide eyes and then he pulled away. His beard was covered with her juices, his lips glistening. 'Come up here with me,' Allison said as Derek crawled over her, sucking her nipples through her slip then higher to kiss her, letting her taste her own flavour.

Derek settled with his big hands braced either side of her head as he let Allison take control, her fingers wrapping around his cock and guiding it into her wet folds. Allison teased them both, rubbing the head of his prick against her clit before positioning him at her entrance. She reached up to grip his arms as he pushed into her body.

Allison cried out, the heels of her shoes digging into Derek's ass, encouraging him deeper. When he was fully inside he reached down and bared her left breast to his view, ducking to suck on a nipple, then kissing up to her throat, her mouth. 'Come on!' Allison scraped her nails under his white vest he had yet to lose. Derek shot her a bold smile and lowered himself to rest on his forearms, bringing them closer.

The bed rocked into the wall with the force of Derek's first thrusts, the springs underneath them squealed in protest as Allison clung to him, the sweat of his body soaking into her stockings. His mouth travelled a hot path from breast to throat, lips and back to her nipple, but with his pelvis moving constantly into her clit Allison cried out and bit Derek's shoulder as her orgasm curled her toes in her shoes. Derek grunted and collapsed on top of her, his hips moving in little thrusts as he spilled inside her.

Allison stared up at the ceiling and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him when he turned to her and caught her lips. 'Do you really want to have children with me?' Derek whispered.

'Yes, yes I really do,' Allison said.

'But I'm a monster, I break the law for a living, I-'

'You do what you have to, same as me baby,' Allison said. 'I couldn't think of anyone better to be a father to my children than the man I love,' Allison kissed him.

Derek shifted onto his back and sat up, helping Allison to remove her clothes then shucking his own. They were curled up in bed together when he pushed his nose against her hair. 'What you said earlier, do you mean that?'

'When I spoke about having a baby?' Allison asked.

'That I'm the man you love?' Derek asked so softly Allison almost missed it.

'You are the man I love, more than anything else,' Allison said, 'which is why I'm going to ask you to do something for me.'

'What,' Derek asked as their legs tangled together.

'Kill Gerard,' Allison said.

Derek didn't respond immediately, he laid there, his hand curling over her skin, he lay so quiet and for so long that Allison believed he was going to tell her no. When he finally shifted onto his side he touched her cheek and smiled down gently to her. 'When do you want it done?'

'When he sees how happy we really are,' Allison said pulling Derek down for another kiss.

Below one of Allison's favourite clothes shops was one of Derek's favourite poker clubs. Miss Magee, who owned the shop often allowed her customers to browse and buy after hours, and while the street was dark, inside a select clientele would peruse the garments she had on offer, and if they needed accessories they could find them here too.

Allison was rather proud of the new thigh garter she had just purchased, and of the three chamber pistol that went into the little holster disguised as a red bow. She couldn't wait to see Derek's reaction when she showed it off for him. She picked up several other things she needed and thanked Miss Magee, heading through the network of back rooms and corridors until she found a door downstairs.

The little club was heavy with smoke, but Allison spotted Derek immediately at one of the tables with a group of fellows she had seen him speak with before but she didn't know them herself. This was Hale territory, unlike Joe's place where Allison's father preferred to relax. Allison was a Hale now, although she missed her parents and the close relationship she once had the damage was irreparable and she loved Derek, she was his girl. She was - well, maybe.

When Gerard announced Allison was to marry Derek her parents were outraged. Her father asked her to refuse and her mother offered her a knife to slit the monsters throat while he slept. It was obvious from the start that Derek was no monster, he was quiet and shy, but he didn't hurt or abuse her, and he was keen to get to know her. Allison couldn't slit his throat now if she wanted to.

She ordered just water, trying to ignore the growing discomfort at the back of her throat. When she turned around a blond serving girl was at Derek's table, her hand lingering on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked scruffy tonight. He had removed his tie and opened the top few buttons on his shirt; his sleeves sat high on his muscular forearms, baring his military tattoo for all to see. Unlike the rest of the men at the table Derek was not cleanly shaven or sporting a fashionable moustache, he stood out with his dark beard, shirt stretched tight across his shoulders. She wondered how many of them spent time in the mornings doing push-ups and sit ups, or pulled themselves up against metal bars installed in their homes to build strength, ran for an hour or so every day to build stamina.

The girl laughed and squeezed Derek's shoulder but he paid her little heed, his mind clearly on his cards. When the girl walked away Allison decided to join him, a bold move that most husbands would dislike. Derek wasn't most husbands. She set her glass by his and squeezed his shoulders, sliding her hands down his chest a little. She felt more like a mistress than a wife right now, but Derek turned to smile at her, pecking her lips.

'Evening darling, I hope you didn't spend too much money,' he teased letting her see his cards.

'You'll like what I got,' Allison promised.

'You don't mind if the wife joins us, I'm teaching her how to play,' Derek said to the table but he was already shifting back a little and patting his lap. Allison sat down and smiled as his arm circled her waist. Allison watched as he lost the hand. She suspected it was on purpose as the next few hands played out and then he handed the cards to her. 'Your turn baby,' he said.

Allison examined her draw, and let Derek watch. She tapped the card she intended to lose and he nodded against her shoulder. It was a strong hand but Allison kept her face straight the way Derek had told her to, adding to the pile of chips on the table as she needed to, following both her instincts and Derek's whispered instructions tickling the shell of her ear.

Allison won the hand and with a smile dragged to chips back to herself. 'On that winning note, I think we should quit huh doll,' Derek said smacking Allison loudly on the lips. There were several protests, a few calls for Derek to leave Allison but he smiled, tossed them a chip each and wrapped an arm around Allison's waist. 'Frank, make sure to see us about that bit of business before you leave,' Derek said as Allison picked up his hat for him, earning herself another peck on the cheek.

'Sure thing Derek,' a young man answered.

Derek led Allison to a corner where they could watch the entertainment. Talia was probably around somewhere, as well as Cora. Laura was at home with her new daughter, and Allison hadn't noticed Boyd yet, perhaps he was with his family.

'That was a generous move,' Allison said nodding at the chips Derek pocketed. He'd handed them back their losses from Allison's winning hand.

'They work for me, have to make sure they stay loyal, you taught me that,' Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and smiled at her. Allison wanted to climb into his lap and kiss him until the sun rose but she contained herself.

'I'm glad that my lessons are sinking in Mr Hale,' Allison said. Derek's eyes lingered on her face and for a moment she thought he was going to drag her home but he took a deep breath instead.

'Frank's granddaddy has a big barn full of unwanted bottles of good booze,' Derek said settling back into his seat.

'Is that so?' Allison asked plucking at her bottom lip with her fingers. Derek shifted slightly and settled one arm along her chair to lean closer to her.

'He says he'll do us a great price if we sell the stuff in Hale establishments only, his granddaddy hates Gerard,' Derek whispered.

The chatter around them was changing as the night wore on. Two couples were swaying on the dance floor as Isaac cut past them and slid into the seat beside Allison. Derek's arm went from the chair to her back, curling around her almost protectively. Allison leaned against him, shooting Isaac a smile as he grinned at them. 'I've been talking to Joe's brother,' Isaac said pushing his hat off and tapping the table with his long fingers. 'There's a trap door, it's narrow, I fit through it, and it takes five minutes or so to get out, feels longer though,' Isaac tapped his fingers again in some rhythm.

'What's this for?' Allison asked turning to Derek.

'Something you asked me to do for you,' Derek said softly, his eyes searching her face. Allison felt a flutter inside her belly, she could be pregnant, it had been hovering on the edge of her mind all day, she could be pregnant with this man's baby and he was doing this monumental thing for her. He was planning on taking out one of the most powerful men in the city just because she asked him to. It wasn't power Allison sought but security and loyalty. He was doing this to make Allison feel safer, for their child and the future, if she was pregnant.

Suddenly with a certainty that told Allison that night was dark and day was bright Allison knew she was pregnant, she was pregnant with Derek's child. Allison wanted to tell him now, but here wasn't the place, no she would save this news for the privacy of their bedroom.

Frank joined them at the table and Derek broke their moment to greet him. 'I was telling my wife about our plans,' Derek said to Frank.

'Oh yeah,' Frank said looking her way. Isaac picked up a napkin and folded it into a little square.

'Are you selling us all your stock now or just a portion?' Allison asked him as Isaac set the square in the middle of the table.

Frank looked unsure for a moment. 'I'll sell what you can afford to buy,' Frank said as he curled his hands into fists.

'Okay so if its Hale places only-' Allison sucked the inside of her cheek and frowned. Who was Frank, could they trust him. What if Frank was trying to find their locations, was trying to plant something. Allison knew nothing about this man. 'We should see the stock,' she said.

Derek looked from Allison to Frank. Frank tugged at his collar and leaned closer, his eyes grazing over Allison, assessing her. Allison lifted an eyebrow and he looked away.

'What are you thinking?' Derek asked her.

'Tomorrow we should see the stock, I want to know that there's enough to go around, if the bottles are good then we should keep to one bar,' Allison said refusing to look Frank's way. His attention was making her uncomfortable.

'Got a point,' Derek rubbed his chin, scratching at his beard. A serving girl lifted empties and offered more. Frank and Isaac ordered but Derek was staring at Allison with a half-smile.

'What's wrong?' Allison asked him.

'Nothing sweetheart, do you mind if we leave, I wouldn't mind passing by Plucks place for a chat,' Derek said.

'Is he behind on his rent?' Frank asked as he eyed the blond waitress who had been touching Derek earlier.

'He owes me money,' Derek said as he lifted his coat and nodded to Isaac. They walked through the room to where Stiles stood his cheek plump with a Bon Bon. 'Hey follow Frank tonight; I want to know what he does when he's not around here.'

'Sure thing kiddo,' Stiles said with a cheeky grin and a wink for Allison. She winked back.

'Don't call me that,' Derek complained taking Allison's hand and leading her up and out to the cold evening air.

'Plucks place?' Allison asked. Their shoes clacked on the sidewalk drawing some attention, but nothing that got them noticed. Allison liked that, the fact that she could drift through these streets and fit in, hiding in clear sight. As a child and a young woman Victoria had keep Allison away from the streets Derek grew up on. Despite the families considerable wealth that had accumulated over the years Talia had not always had the luxury of a mansion house so Derek grew up streetwise and strong.

'Tonight's as good as any night,' Derek said. Allison nodded; this was going to be a less than pleasant duty for them. 'We can visit Jonny another night,' Derek said.

'Jonny said he has a few things you might be interested in. He offered to sell me a horse,' Allison said.

'He offered to sell you a horse!' Derek turned to her. 'What kind of horse?'

'I don't know, a racehorse,' Allison said. 'It was black, looked nice.' Allison shrugged she didn't know much about horses but Derek enjoyed the races from time to time.

'It was a black horse. I'd like a racehorse,' Derek said thoughtfully.

'Where the hell would you put a horse?' Allison asked stopping in her tracks. Derek swung around to meet her and caught her waist.

'Well the apartment opposite is empty,' Derek said.

'Mrs O'Neill would have a canary!' Allison cried covering her mouth at the thought of Derek's racehorse eating the curtains.

'There's stables at home,' Derek said when Allison finally controlled her giggles. 'We could keep him there,' Derek said. Allison thought of the large sheds on the Hale estate and her mind ticked.

'I don't like Frank,' Allison said.

'I gathered that, do you know why?' Derek wondered as they started walking again.

'Just a feeling I'm getting in my gut. How come he's just come across all this booze?' Allison said.

'Old man died a few months back, he's probably been holding off to get rid of it,' Derek said.

'Still I don't like it,' Allison muttered.

'Stiles is on it, if anyone can uncover shit it's him,' Derek stopped as someone trotted across the street towards them. It was Scott, Derek's step brother. Scott landed a playful punch on Derek's ribs, Derek returned it.

'Allison,' Scott said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Hi Scott,' she said reaching for a hug. Derek pointedly cleared his throat but it was all in jest.

'So we've been arranging a fight. I'm on the bill, you, Tommy Three Feet, Big Joey, a few others. It's going to be sometime next week,' Scott glanced around him but they were a man and wife talking to their friend, no one took any notice of them at all.

'Let me know because I've got a few plans of my own in the next few weeks,' Derek said.

'What?' Scott asked.

'Nothing you need to know about,' Derek said.

'Well if it's what I'm thinking Scott does need to know, you need our support,' Allison said nudging Derek with her elbow.

'You won't be there,' Derek said turning to her.

'Actually yes I bloody well will be there, it was my idea,' Allison said raising her chin.

'No. You won't. This whole thing is about keeping my family safe, how can I do that if half of you are in danger. You're not going.' Derek said.

'So do you trust someone more than me? More than you trust Scott?' Allison arched an eyebrow.

'Of course not bu-'

'I'm going,' Allison said.

'Me too,' Scott added stubbornly. 'You're my brother Derek, you'd insist with me, let me get your back,' Scott said almost pleadingly.

'You know if anything happens to either of you two,' Derek said taking a breath.

'It won't, Derek I'm your brother, I'm not letting you go into whatever it is alone. Besides, I don't want Allison showing me up,' Scott nudged her. Allison grinned at him.

'I don't like it,' Derek turned away and they both followed.

'Hey doll, where's your husband?' Scott asked throwing his arm around Allison's shoulders.

'No idea, he left me behind,' Allison teased. Derek turned to them, his face like stone and Allison stepped close to him, cupping his cheeks. 'Hey, you can't protect everybody, that's not your job darling,' she said scratching her nails through his short beard.

'Yes, it is,' Derek pouted. Allison closed the distance between them and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Allison heard Scott whistle a tune to himself, obvious to trying to ignore their display.

When they parted Derek kept his arm around Allison and Scott fell into step with them. They came to a stop by an old shop front, the windows grimy and impossible to see through. Derek opened the door and placed his body in front of Allison's.

'I ain't got your money!' A voice shouted from the back.

'I'm not looking for money,' Derek said as Pluck looked around the corner. He had a wiry frame and a mop of greasy hair of undefinable colour. Allison detested him.

'What do you want?' He wheezed edging closer.

'Old Lefty's Ma was talking to me the other day,' Derek said casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

'She's a liar!' Pluck said.

'She told me that you beat her granddaughter because you got her pregnant,' Derek said.

'Not true,' Pluck shook his head.

'She said the girls only fifteen. You beat her so bad that she lost the baby, you broke her leg and her jaw, and she can't speak no more,' Derek stepped closer to the man.

'She was a stupid wee fuck anyway!' Pluck crowed.

It happened so fast. Derek's arm shot out dragging Pluck towards him by the throat. Pluck fell, and his filthy hands caught Allison's left ankle as he tried to scramble away from Derek.

'Please Mrs Hale, help me,' he begged.

'Is that what Lottie said?' Allison snapped down at him, kicking his hand away.

'She's just a half nigger anyway!' Pluck said. Furious Allison lifted her foot and smashed her heel down on Plucks hand as hard as she could. Bones crunched under the force and Pluck screamed, begging for mercy as Derek hauled him to his feet.

'You don't say that word and you don't touch my wife you little bastard!' Derek's fist connected with Pluck's jaw. Allison heard the snap of his nose breaking before he screamed, but Derek didn't stop, he carried on punching him twice more, one in the jaw and then his chest. He fell to the floor wheezing as Scott stepped over him. Allison heard Scott gag at the smell as he entered the back rooms and a minute or so later he was back with a filthy box held gingerly in one hand. He wiped it with a rag Allison offered him.

'N-no!' Pluck gasped but it was over, they ignored him as if he weren't even there. Derek guided Allison from the shop, Scott behind them. It was a short journey to the house, and Derek was rapping on the door. Leftie opened it and Scott nodded down to the box.

It took a minute to sink in, Leftie's face changed from confusion to dawning recognition. 'Thanks but if anyone sees me with that kind of money they might think I stole it,' Leftie said looking around as if someone were about to jump out on them now.

'No, they won't. I've taken the title deeds to this place, Pluck owes me a few years rent on his own place, and I was lenient up until now. Scott here will own it in the morning. We don't want rent,' Derek said leaning against the door.

'Too kind,' Leftie said smiling. Allison knew Leftie would find some way of repaying the debt, be it through loyalty or labour or some other way.

'And I've been speaking to a few of your neighbours in need of a bit of work. They'll be calling in on Lottie mornings and evenings, just to help to get her in and out of bed if you need it. I'll handle their pay,' Allison said.

'You're too kind Mrs Hale,' Leftie said.

'Not nearly enough,' Allison said. 'If you need us,' she said pointedly.

'I promise,' Lefty said.

The car was waiting for them by the sidewalk. Derek held the door for Allison then followed her. Scott turned around from his place in front seat to talk to them.

'Those places are shit, I might look into renovations,' Scott said.

'Any help you need just ask little brother,' Derek said.

'Are you going to your apartment Mr Hale?' The driver asked. Derek turned to look at Allison and she smiled.

'No, we'll go to the family home tonight, I fancy a cuddle with my niece,' she said. She couldn't wait to have a little Hale of her own; it was just a matter of time now with any luck.

The Hale family home was quiet when they got there, not unusual for after midnight. Scott immediately made his way to the kitchen at the back of the house, pouring a glass of water from a large jug that sat there. Allison stepped out of her high shoes as Derek checked the downstairs, and then took her hand, leading her up to the bedroom they shared when they stayed.

It was quiet, the old house settling around them, quiet and safe. The only light in the room was a weak bulb. Derek was opening his pants when Allison couldn't hold it any longer.

'Derek I'm having a baby,' Allison said.

Derek stopped what he was doing and his eyes met hers in the mirror. Allison smiled hopefully at him and he turned, catching her in his arms and swinging her around. Allison laughed and Derek smiled along with her, his face turning serious as he leaned close for a kiss, pulling her back with him until she straddled him on the bed. A gust of wind slammed past the window, the light bulb flickered and went off. Neither of them noticed.

'Here comes Hale and his little gun moll, come Allison and join an old man for a drink, it's new stock,' Gerard called. Derek tensed at the nickname, but Allison shot Derek a look over her shoulder, reminding him to try and smile.

'Grandfather,' Allison said as he slapped the table with the flat of his hand, that same hand that had often delivered a beating for no more reason than he was angry with a fellow comrade. Derek nodded and stood by the bar.

'Still together, does he beat you?' Gerard asked loudly. Derek turned his back to them, and the line of his shoulders tensed up. Allison looked away and met her grandfather's stare.

'The way you beat us you mean?' Allison asked. Gerard often took anger out of the females in his family, with the exception of his daughter Kate. The years Allison's father lay in Alcatraz were terrible for her and her mother. Victoria still stayed out of his company when she could.

'It builds strength to be beaten,' Gerard said. A chair scraped and somebody left the room. Derek set a tall glass of water by her arm and Allison shot him a thankful smile. Her clothes were still hiding the swell of their child growing, but it wouldn't be long before Allison was hiding away to keep her vulnerable self safe.

The air turned thick as more and more people left the speakeasy. Two men walked inside, nodded to Gerard, and took a seat by the door, blocking the most obvious escape route. In the corner two others were watching them, both leaning against the wall. Joe started a mournful tune on the piano, a warning, and Allison saw what this was. Either they were sending a very firm message or her husband was about to be assassinated. Derek knew too, but he carried on his conversation with Tony behind the bar, something about a baseball game they both watched and won money from.

Allison didn't want to make it obvious that she was looking for allies in the bar, but that was her intention. 'I heard you robbed a cash delivery van,' Gerard said. Allison frowned, had he sold them out, made a deal? Were there cops in here because Derek's boys had outwitted his bootlegging tip that ended up being a waste of time?

'I'm a good girl, a stay at home wife,' she said sliding her skirt as far as she could up her leg, retrieving her three chamber pistol from her garter.

'Didn't you two rob the van where Paul got shot?' Gerard asked.

Allison snorted. 'That was two months ago and besides, we were lying low, looking to start a family you know,' Allison said. She could get behind the bar from here, just four steps. She trusted Tony, and Joe the piano player. They were her father's buddies; they hated Gerard as much as she did.

'I'll drown any child that comes out of you that's his blood,' Gerard snarled standing up and sticking a blunt finger in her face.

Allison took her queue, pushing the table with all she had and ducking behind the bar as the first shots rang out. Isaac and Scott appeared, jumping to their feet as Allison bent down, glass shattering around her head. Isaac crouched by her, touching her arm as Derek landed between her and Scott. He was bleeding as he took an ammo refill from Tony.

'Get her out of here Isaac,' Derek snarled.

'I can look after myself,' Allison complained.

'You can but my kid needs you,' Derek caught her mouth in a quick kiss. 'Go with Isaac.'

Allison moved reluctantly, following Isaac into a storage shaft. It was a narrow fit, but they made it. Allison shuffled and crawled for what seemed like hours before they were coming out in a back street alleyway. Isaac took her hand in his and led her out onto the streets, walking quickly to the town apartment Allison shared with Derek, making sure to stick to shadows as they went.

'You're bleeding,' Allison said as they rode the elevator, light finally cast over Isaac.

'Just a scratch,' Isaac said as they stepped towards her front door. She opened it, and kicked her shoes off immediately, heading to the telephone in the living room. She didn't bother with the lights but regretted it when something sharp caught the sole of her stocking feet.

The light flicked on, and Matt, her grandfather's favourite henchman was there, smiling at her. 'That husband of yours is dead, and I'm putting you where you belong. You're a whore Allison, lying with him, a Moll alright so you're going to your grandfathers whore houses. I hear they like to fuck a pregnant bitch!'

'No!' Allison cried out reaching for the closest thing to hand. The statue felt heavy and good as she slammed it into his face. Matt staggered backwards with a shout but then he was coming at her again, his face a broken mask of blood.

A shot rang out, loud and clear and Matt fell into a heap, a black hole in his forehead. Allison looked up to see Derek, bleeding but alive as he caught her. 'Are you okay?'

'I have glass in my feet,' Allison said. Her voice sounded distant in her ears, far away, detached. She could feel panic in her throat thick as blood as everything caught up with her, the events of the evening, leaving Derek behind, the fear of dying. Derek lifted her, one hand hooking under her knees, the other supporting her back as he carried her to the kitchen, setting her on the bench by the sink. He rubbed her shoulders, and she could see his mouth moving as he talked, and bit by bit she relaxed until her heart was beating at a normal rate and her eyes were able to examine the room.

Isaac was by the door, his bloodied fingers trying to roll a cigarette. There were plates from the evening meal Derek and Allison had shared sitting on the counter, the newspaper spread over the table, open on a crossword puzzle they had been working on together before they went out.

'Allison, are you okay?' Derek asked squeezing her upper arms.

Allison nodded as hot tears lined her eyes. Derek kissed her softly, his hand cupping her back. Then she watched as he moved around the room, getting what he would need to help fix up her feet.

It was like little hot pricks of agony as Derek removed each sliver of glass from her foot, and Allison was openly weeping as Derek wrapped her torn skin carefully. 'Tough kid,' Derek rested his palm over her slight bump. 'Must be a girl,' Derek said. Allison reached for him, hugging him close and kissing his mouth. Derek hissed and Allison pulled back, examining the wound on his side with careful fingers. Isaac watched them openly from the doorway, his cigarette long burned out.

'Let me clean this,' she whispered as Derek stood obediently. Allison made gentle swift movements over Derek's broken skin, washing him carefully and cleaning the wound as best she could. Once she finished Derek picked her up again. Glass crunched under the soles of his shoes as he carried her to the bedroom, helping her out of her bloody dress and laying her on the bed in just her slip. Derek opened the top few buttons of his shirt, shrugged his suspenders off and lay on the bed beside her. He didn't touch her except for their hands resting together.

'Matt knew I was pregnant,' Allison said. Derek lifted her knuckles to his lips.

It started to rain outside heavy drops splattering their bedroom window. Allison shivered and Derek moved to get her a blanket as the night darkened. It was almost midnight when a knock came to the door.

Allison listened as Isaac talked and then Talia was in the room, followed by Boyd. 'Gerard's still alive,' Talia said looking around the room.

'I'll lose the body in here,' Boyd said sticking a thumb over his shoulder. Talia nodded and Derek sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

'How's Scott?' Derek asked as he pushed his feet into his shoes.

'Alive and well,' Talia said. 'Melissa's taking care of him now. What about you?'

'Allison's going to be okay, I've just got a flesh wound,' Derek said. 'Tony's dead.'

'I know I spoke with his wife. You were all lucky. You'll be coming home I expect,' Talia said.

'I'll pack a bag fit a few days,' Derek stood, and Allison pushed herself up slightly. Talia sat at the foot of the bed.

'Why now?' She asked Allison moments after Derek walked from the room.

'I was afraid if I got pregnant he would kill my child, I think if we hadn't have taken action and he did, Derek might have been dead,' Allison said slowly. She knew Gerard had been planning on killing Derek for months; she had overheard a conversation about a convict pal with an old grudge who wanted Derek inside or dead. Derek knew of course, his enemies went pack generations.

'Well I'm sure by now he's worked out who takes the reins when it comes to you too,' Talia said looking around the room.

'I was hoping that wouldn't happen,' Allison said.

'Why? Derek would follow you through the gates of hell, that's something to treasure and value,' Talia said.

'I know. We didn't intend to do it tonight, Gerard struck before we could,' Allison bit at her lip. He must have known something.

Derek walked into the room and pulled clothes from the closet, pressing them untidily into a suitcase.

'I've got all the important stuff,' Derek waved a few leather bound notebooks and a satchel.

'Thank you,' Allison said as he closed the bags. Stiles and Jackson carried them downstairs.

'I don't think you can walk,' Derek said, bending so Allison could wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her easily and helped her into a coat before carrying her downstairs, her cheek against his shoulder.

The journey was swift, and without incident as Derek helped her inside, placing her on the stairs to sit so he could help with the bags. 'So what do you think happened?' Jackson asked pausing beside her.

'He probably guessed what was happening,' Allison said trying to raise her feet off the steps. Her skin was stinging and she was just ready to sleep.

'We were thinking he might have a mole,' Jackson carried on as Talia came to a stop beside him, Derek right behind her.

'Like who?' Allison asked.

Jackson shrugged. 'Someone close to Argent, who knows his ways, a family member say-'

Derek's fist connected solidly with Jackson's jaw and he staggered backwards.

'You ever suggest something like that again and I'll kill you!' Derek said darkly, a hand fisted in Jackson's shirt. Jackson nodded and backed away as Derek picked Allison up, taking her upstairs to his old bedroom. He was fuming and Allison let him set her down before she spoke quietly.

'He has a point darling,' Allison said softly. Derek turned to glare at her as he paced the room.

'Are you betraying me?' Derek snapped.

'No, I'm not, I couldn't do that to you, I hate him as much as you do, but about the mole, perhaps it's not anybody who actually realises they're doing it,' Allison sighed as her feet gave a painful throb.

'I'm an idiot, I should have got someone to look at you,' Derek said standing but Allison caught his wrist.

'No, not tonight, in the morning, please, I just want to rest a little with you here,' Allison said. Derek nodded and helped her out of the coat instead, pushing his own clothes off and curling into the bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her tight and took a deep breath. Allison tried to fight it, to talk some more to her husband but tiredness overtook her and she was falling asleep before she knew it.

Melissa washed her hands in the basin on the nightstand as Allison gingerly pushed herself to a more comfortable position on the bed.

'I mean complete bed rest Allison,' she said over her shoulder.

'Yes,' Allison said.

'I don't know what Derek was thinking; allowing you to accompany him to that place when he knew what was going to happen!' Melissa said.

'I chose to accompany him, he's my husband after all,' Allison said. 'Derek doesn't set me rules you know, it's an equal relationship.'

'Well he should,' Melissa said as she turned to a stone faced Derek who sat on a chair in the corner of the room. 'From now on she doesn't get out of bed, her body has had to cope with a lot these past twenty four hours, that baby is undoubtedly stressed in Allison's womb, so keep her in bed, and no sex!'

'Are you going to see to Derek or should I call for someone else?' Allison asked. Melissa snatched Derek's arm up, dragging the bandage Allison had wrapped around Derek's arm off with rough hands.

Derek watched her the whole time she cleaned the wound and applied fresh bandages, his eyes tracking his stepmothers face. 'And why did you have to do this again?' Melissa asked as she wiped her hands clean after tending Derek.

'Allison's grandfather had his hit men, all but one, come into the bar. Joe, the owner, told me what was going on. Scott and Isaac got there just in time or we would both be dead. Gerard had his most sadistic man waiting for Allison in our place. If she stayed home I wouldn't like to think what might have happened,' Derek said looking to where Allison lay.

He got up and moved to the bed where she was, sitting on the edge and kissing the slight swell of her abdomen. 'If you have sex make sure it's gentle. Gentle and easy, plenty of sex is good for giving birth,' Melissa said squeezing Derek's shoulder.

Allison smiled at her when the door opened. Scott poked his head around and then padded inside. Allison opened her arms for a quick hug. 'So I'm going to be an uncle huh?'

'God help us but yes, you are,' Derek said with a smile. Scott grinned and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I can't wait; I'm going to be the best damn uncle!' Scott grinned.

'No,' Derek shared a look with Allison over his shoulder and she gave him a small nod, 'you're going to be the best damn godfather,' Derek said.

Scott beamed, his smile was so wide it had to hurt and Allison felt a niggling around her heart. This was the last hurt Gerard Argent inflicted on them, next time he wouldn't walk away at all, she would make sure of that.

There was another tap, this time a sheepish Jackson looked around. 'What do you want?' Derek snapped.

'I ah, I found the traitor,' Jackson said as he stepped into the room.

'Who is it?' Derek asked getting to his feet.

'I got the idea this morning, so I took Isaac with me, we met Stiles and, well Gerard's buddy was parked down at Franks place, and Stiles reckoned Frank tipped them off about the attack, about Allison being pregnant, everything,' Jackson said.

'How did he know?' Allison asked. She had shared her secret with nobody but Derek until a few days ago.

'Apparently he's observant. He confirmed everything to Stiles right before he stabbed Isaac,' Jackson said.

'Isaac's hurt!' Scott asked standing from the bottom corner of the bed.

'It's just a flesh wound Cora thinks,' Jackson shrugged.

'I'll go see,' Melissa sighed hurrying out the door.

'So where's Frank now?' Derek said. Scott pressed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

'Isaac got a bit upset at being stabbed, so Stiles and I are going out to hide the body tonight. We also found this,' he tossed a case of cash down. Derek looked inside. Allison watched as he lifted a bundle of money and thumbed through the notes, tossing it back down with a disgusted curl on his lips.

'Split it between you three,' Allison said.

'Are you sure?' Jackson asked Derek.

'Do as the lady says,' Derek nodded to his wife.

'I'll check out his booze,' Scott said.

'If there ever was any,' Derek grumbled. Jackson snorted and left the room, followed by Scott.

'And then there were three,' Derek said falling to his side and kissing Allison's bump through her nightdress.

'Bed rest?' Allison said. Derek smiled at her.

'At least you have time to plot,' Derek said.

'Oh I'll show him the mistake he's made, I promise,' Allison said. Derek smiled at her warm and wide and Allison fell in love just a little more. 'Only next time we'll turn up where he least expects it, and I'll take my time getting there.'

Derek kissed the side of her head and eased down the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

'Allison,' Gerard said as Allison walked into the room. It was cold outside, frosty, and he hadn't yet recovered from his injury in that speakeasy two years ago. Allison knew all this of course she kept a close eye on his progress, or lack of it, through some very trusted sources.

'Good morning Grandfather,' Allison said. His eyes tracked her and his lip curled in disgust at her obviously pregnant body. Allison made sure to acknowledge her state, running her hand over her bump.

'I wondered how long it would take you to find me,' Gerard said turning to look out the window. 'Pregnant again I see.'

'What can I say, the world needs more Hale's,' Allison goaded.

'What the world needs is to be rid of them,' Gerard said lifting a little bell and ringing it furiously.

'Oh, don't you know? They've all gone to the garden, it's only you and I,' Allison said retrieving Derek's favourite gun from her bag.

'You'll go to jail!' Gerard's voice rose high.

'No, I won't. I'm not going to shoot you today, I've never shot anyone, or killed another person in fact, but I wanted some part of Derek to be here, so I brought this, it belonged to his father, a man I believe you tortured for days before you slaughtered him like an animal,' Allison set the gun down. She retrieved a small corked bottle from her purse.

'I won't drink that!' Gerard said. His attention was totally focused on her, just the way Allison wanted it.

'No, you won't, not without help. Here, grandfather, let me help you,' she said as hands gripped Gerard's head, pulling it back. Derek smiled down at him, tight and ferocious.

'I was going to bring your granddaughter along to meet you but I decided against putting her through that trauma,' Derek snarled as Allison stepped forward.

It was swift, the liquid poured down Gerard's throat before he could understand what was happening. He didn't have time to react as the poison did its work, he chocked and stuttered, and his eyes widened and then his chin fell to his chest. Gerard Argent was dead.

Allison stepped away from him and gathered up the little bottle and the gun, placing them back in her purse. Derek waited by the door, his arm ready for her. She smiled at him and she splayed her fingers across his sleeve, nodding to the aide outside the room as they walked confidently past.

'Are you okay?' Derek asked once they were in the car.

'When I see my Lilly, and this one, and I realise what it's all been for, then yes, I'll be more than okay,' Allison said rubbing a hand over the swell of their child growing inside her. She met Derek's lips as they were driven from the retirement home. They had a several hour journey ahead of them but neither were bothered, they had learned that they could take care of anything together.

* * *

The rape and violence towards Lottie is a story I was told several years ago, it was apparently true. In the version I was told the girl was left brain damaged and neighbours took similar action to that of Allison, Derek and Scott. I am unable to source it, it was passed to me by word of mouth.

I have tried to check all facts and language but I'm not an expert on the era, you are more than welcome to correct any errors you might have noticed.

This was a prompt asking for an arranged marriage between Allison and Derek, both members of a gangster family. I received two prompts for arranged marriages the same day so I pushed this one on a bit into an established relationship with the background as an arranged marriage.

I cannot remember who asked for the prompt, but if you recognise it please let me know.


End file.
